


Rotten Love

by Azu_Winter



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: “Hyung, I can’t sleep.”For others, those words maybe are only a statement. But for Taeyong, those words mean an invitation to come over to Jaehyun’s place, to pleasure Jaehyun with his touches.“You’re more effective than the sleeping pill. I’m addicted to you, hyung. Your voice, your scent, your touch. Everything. I will never able to fall asleep without you, anymore.”Jaehyun thought it’s just an addiction. Taeyong thought it’s love.Taeyong thought it would last for forever. But nothing lasts forever.





	

Everyone knows Jung Jaehyun, the hottest and the richest guy at SM University.

Everyone wants Jaehyun, even though just a piece of him, just a strand of his hair, just for one night, and even though Jaehyun would never remember their names after he’s done getting what he wants from them.

Everyone envies Jaehyun, because his dad is an assemblyman – next for the presidential seat - and owns big companies in many countries. Rumor said Jaehyun owns lands in South East Asia, his hobby is collecting limited edition cars from all around the world, and his father gave him an oil company stocks in Dubai as his birthday gift.

Everyone admires Jaehyun, because even though Jaehyun has everything, he’s still trying hard pursuing his dream as a physician.

Everyone knows, Jaehyun is unreachable.

Everyone knows, Jaehyun doesn’t do relationship.

Everyone knows, Jaehyun is a big jerk, who only looks at you if he wants getting into your pants.

But everyone… okay maybe not everyone but his admirers are such a fool. They keep admiring Jaehyun even though Jaehyun never knows their existence in this world. They keep wishing Jaehyun would remember their name and say hi to them on the next day after they’re having a one night stand the night before.

Jaehyun’s bitches know, he never sleeps with the same person more than once, but they keep seducing him anywhere and anytime they have a chance.

Everyone knows, Jaehyun would never return their feeling but they keep trying throwing themselves to Jaehyun, drowning in their own delusion, thinking that someday Jaehyun would change because of them.

Lee Taeyong is one of them. He’s not any different. He’s just an idiot who wishes Jaehyun someday would return his feeling.

“How could you wish he’d return your feeling if he hasn’t slept with you?” Ask Doyoung one day, when they’re sitting at the cafeteria, admiring Jaehyun from afar. “You’re aware Jaehyun would never spare a glance at you if you’re never seducing him and asking him to fuck you.”

“Jung Jaehyun is an asshole, guys! How could you idiots fall for him?” Ten shakes his head.

“Shut up, Ten! You only said it because you’re not into boys.” Doyoung kicks Ten’s legs under the table.

Ten hisses, glaring sharply at Doyoung, then deciding to just eat his lunch peacefully.

“Doyoung, have you… slept with him?” Taeyong asks carefully.

Doyoung smirks and nods. “Of course.” He says proudly. “Jesus! He’s really fantastic in bed! I don’t mind if he fucks me everyday! But sadly, we all know he would never use the same person twice.”

Taeyong is fidgeting as he’s biting his lower lip. “Should I… asking him?”

Doyoung’s brows furrow. “If you’re asking him out, then he’d reject you right away. But if you’re asking him to have sex with you, he’d take you gladly. His schedule is really packed. If you want having sex with him, go tell him now, reserve the date.”

Ten scoffs. “Goodnes gracious! How could I be friends with you guys?! Just forget your unhealthy obsession over Jung Jaehyun and just try dating a normal boy! God! Making a reservation just so you can having sex with him? That’s crazy!”

Doyoung ignores Ten and just says. “I’m thinking to do the plastic surgery and change my name, so Jaehyun would fuck me again.”

Ten rolls his eyes at Doyoung, and then turns his head, looking at Taeyong intensely. “Taeyong, you’re a nice boy. Don’t let Jaehyun ruins you. What you feel towards him is just an infatuation, lust, desire, obsession, not LOVE!”

Taeyong’s blinking his eyes several times. “I know.” He whispers.

 _But I’m just an idiot. Just like everyone else._ He adds inside of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong hides behind the bookshelves. He never guesses he would meet Jaehyun at the library! As usual, girls and boys are flocking around him. Jaehyun tells them politely that he wants to do his assignment without any disturbance. Some of them understand, and walk away. But some persistent ones keep standing beside him.

“Jae, I want you.” Says a pretty girl with wavy brown hair.

“You know my rule, pretty. I remember your scent.” Jaehyun smirks cockily.

The girl turns her heels away as she’s muttering in an unhappy tone, “How could he know? I’ve changed my hair color!”

“Jaehyun, I’ve never slept with you.” A skinny tanned boy with pretty lips says shyly.

Jaehyun smiles. “Next week then. You name the place. Anywhere is okay, as long as it’s not my place.”

The boy beams happily. “Alright! I’ll text you later.”

“Jae, me too.” A tall brunette girl says quickly.

“After the boy earlier then.”

“Okay sweetie.” The girl gives Jaehyun a flying kiss then walks away.

“Jae, how about me?” A sexy girl with big boobs is whispering seductively in Jaehyun’s ears.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Sorry honey, you’re reminding me of my father’s mistress. You’re not my type.”

Taeyong who witnesses everything, could only hold his breath. He knows it! Jaehyun doesn’t accept everyone! He may never say it out loud, but he has preferences!

Taeyong’s scared. What if Jaehyun rejects Taeyong like he rejected the girl earlier? What if Taeyong is not Jaehyun’s type?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, have you made a reservation?” Doyoung asks curiously when Taeyong has the same class with him. Taeyong understands very well what Doyoung means. Of course they’re talking about Jung Jaehyun! What else? Both of them share the unhealthy obsession on the younger guy who’s known as the cruelest heartbreaker and the biggest jerk in this century!

 Doyoung and Taeyong are majoring in chemistry, meanwhile Ten architecture. They’ve been friends since high school.

Taeyong shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m… afraid he’d reject me.”

Doyoung laughs. “Oh, come on, Tae! You’re cute.”

“But what if I remind him of someone he hates?”

Doyoung laughs louder. “No way! Stop over thinking! He would accept everyone.”

“No.”

Doyoung shrugs. “Yeah. He wouldn’t accept someone who’s trying to harm him. He rejected a boy, his senior, who wanted to kill him. He rejected a girl from our class who wanted to drug him then made him fuck her without any protection so she wished she’d getting pregnant.”

“H-how did he know?”

“His bodyguards are everywhere. Some of them even disguise themselves as students. Don’t forget that he owns this university and I bet he has the student database as well. So, don’t be afraid, Tae. If you don’t have any ill intention towards him, he’d accept you.”

Taeyong knows it’s wrong and crazy for obsessing over someone like that, but he wants Jaehyun. He really wants Jaehyun even for just one night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Taeyong has been following Jaehyun everywhere, walking quietly among Jaehyun’s crazy fans, collecting his own braveness, building his mental, preparing himself to ask Jaehyun to make love to him.

Taeyong has his own delusion, thinking maybe he’d get over Jaehyun after having him for a night. He also wishes Jaehyun would have feeling for him. Stupid? Yes. But he knows his place, so he doesn’t feed this greed anymore.

On the 9th day since Taeyong’s been following Jaehyun, something unexpected happens.

Jaehyun suddenly turns around, staring at his crazy fans who are squealing loudly, thinking that Jaehyun is only looking at one of them. Actually he is. He’s looking at one of them right now.

Taeyong freezes when he sees Jaehyun is walking step by step closer to him. The squeal around them is getting louder, and it seems like making Jaehyun annoyed.

“I have something to do with him.” Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s wrist and drags him away out of the crowd.

Never, even in his dream, Taeyong imagines something like this would happen to him!

Jaehyun’s grip around Taeyong’s wrist is a bit too tight, it hurts Taeyong but the brown haired boy is too shocked to utter any words right now.

Jaehyun brings Taeyong to the parking lot. It’s empty there, so he stops walking and turns around.

“Do you think I didn’t notice you? Following me for more than a week, tempting me with those adorable eyes of yours, but never says anything? Is this your trick?”

“W-what?”

Jaehyun leans closer, his hand is still on Taeyong’s wrist. Their noses almost touch each other’s.

“My sources said you want me.” Jaehyun smirks.

Taeyong blushes. He’s been holding his breath and now he’s suffocated.

“Do you want me?” Jaehyun whispers. His voice is really deep.

Taeyong stiffens even more when Jaehyun traces Taeyong’s jawline with his long delicate fingers.

“Do you?” Jaehyun asks again, this time as he licks Taeyong’s left earlobe lazily like a cat, sending shiver down Taeyong’s spine.

Taeyong nods.

“Then say it. I want to hear your voice.”

“I-I-I want you.”

Jaehyun smirks. “Good.”

“B-but, I’m afraid you’d reject me.”

For a moment, Jaehyun is only staring into Taeyong’s dark orbs deeply. Taeyong is staring back at him, getting lost in his eyes.

“Why did you think so?” This time, Jaehyun’s voice sounds gentle.

“I.. because I’m nothing.”

Jaehyun chuckles. “Cute. You’re the first who’s afraid of that silly reason.”

Taeyong’s doe eyes widen. His mouth is slightly open. Did Jaehyun just calling him cute?

“Don’t worry, I’m an evil. I won’t reject someone who doesn’t have bad intention towards me.” Jaehyun’s cups Taeyong’s face with both of his big palms. His touch is warm, and it makes Taeyong’s skin burnt.

 _How could an evil have these alluring eyes and this perfect face?_ Taeyong’s wondering inside his head.

“Lee Taeyong, my sources have given me a lot of information about you. They said you’re… pure. Why do you want throwing yourself to a devil like me?”

Taeyong’s gaze is bit strong this time. “I wish.. I could forget you. Maybe after having you for a night, I’d forget this crazy obsession.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Interesting. Let’s see, then.”

Jaehyun pulls his hand away slowly after caressing Taeyong’s cheek softly with his thumbs. “How about tonight?”

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “T-tonight?”

“Why? Scared? Because it’s your first?” Jaehyun snickers. But a second later, his facial expression turns serious. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. I’ll do anything you want. Then you can forget me tomorrow.”

Taeyong thinks it’s really not fair! How could Jaehyun sound so tender like this?! As if he’s _truly_ care.

Taeyong nods. “Okay.” _So I can forget you from tomorrow on,_ he thinks.

Jaehyun grins. “Alright.” He leans in to peck Taeyong’s lips. It’s a short and just an innocent peck for Jaehyun, but it makes Taeyong gasps, palpitating.

Jaehyun smirks. “Why? Is it your first kiss?”

Taeyong doesn’t say anything, but his red ears and blush cheeks have confirmed it all.

Jaehyun chuckles, amazed with this unique boy in front of him.

“Wow, I’m your first in everything. It’s an honor for me.”

Taeyong wants to say something, but his mind telling him to not to, so his mouth is hanging open dumbly. Jaehyun thinks it’s cute.

 “It’s like an invitation to kiss you, you know? Close your mouth. Or, do you want me to give you a real kiss this time?”

_Jaehyun and his seductive smile!_

Taeyong presses his thin lips tight instantly, making Jaehyun wants to tease him again.

“W-where should I meet you tonight?”

“My place.”

“W-what?” As far as Taeyong knows, Jaehyun never brings anyone to his place.

“Let’s go now!”

“Huh? Isn’t it… too early?” Taeyong’s pupil dilated. He wants Jaehyun, yes, but honestly he’s still not sure with his choice.

“You’d run away.” Jaehyun states, as if he could read Taeyong’s mind. “So, before you’re running away of me, I better take you. Fuck! Taeyong! You don’t have any idea what effect you have on me. Stop staring at me so innocently and adorably like that! I’m trying hard to not jump to you right at this moment. Though having sex at my car’s backseat sounds tempting, I value your wish.”

Taeyong’s heart racing wildly because of what Jaehyun said.

“Let’s go! Let’s get over this desire. You’ll forget me tomorrow. And I’ll forget you too.” Jaehyun holds Taeyong’s hand, this time gently, guiding him to his luxurious car.

If only they know, tonight wouldn’t be their last.

If only Taeyong knows, that after this night his feeling for Jaehyun would just getting stronger.

If only Jaehyun knows, that after tasting Taeyong tonight, he wouldn’t want anybody else, strangely he’d become too addicted to Taeyong.

If only Taeyong knows that after tonight, whenever Jaehyun says _“Hyung, I can’t sleep”_ would bring him not only pleasure but also pain, he would stop, he would run right at this moment, stopping himself from walking into a tiger’s den.

If only Jaehyun knows that after tonight everything would become so complicated in his life, he would never bring Taeyong to his place. He should just forget his desire for this pretty man. His brain is blurred by lust, by an unexplainable tingling inside his heart when he stares into Taeyong’s eyes, by the ugly beast inside of him who’s purring loudly because he would become the first who have Taeyong – have Taeyong’s tight virgin hole contracting around his cock, squeezing him in full pleasure.

If only Jaehyun aware of the unusual sign, of why did he instinctively wants to fuck Taeyong at his own place, meanwhile he never did it before with his toys.

If only Taeyong aware of his feeling, that what he feels for Jaehyun is not just a weird obsession, not something that can be forgotten easily.

Yes, if only they could read their future.

 

_Jaehyun thought it’s just an addiction. Taeyong thought it’s love._

_Taeyong thought it would last for forever. But nothing lasts forever._

 

 

 

 


End file.
